Time and Space Divide
by The What-If Writer
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Follow-Up of 'But I Know the Truth' "The first ever living being to be successful restore from cryogenic suspension, and Dr IQ was around and alive to see it. He'd never felt more proud. But...soon after, very soon, that feeling began to fade. To Put it simply, the duck just wanted to go home" Professor IQ'S thoughts on the one he revived from Cryogenic Suspension.


_Another follow-up of my one-shot series. Follows the same track as 'Illudiam P36' 'Once in a half Century' and 'I Know the Truth._

_This time, Professor IQ High's thoughts on the person he released from cryogenic suspension._

* * *

Time and Space Divide

It had been a success in many ways. Duck Dodgers; found frozen in ice in the depths of the Earth; dormant for approximately three hundred and forty nine years, a month, two weeks and two days. His incarceration in the ice had been sudden; not gradual...which, by standards of the newest and most abnormal technology, left hope.

For years, even in the before outer planet relations and inter-stellar travel, Earth had pondered the idea of freezing specimens in order to preserve them. Cryogenic suspension was the scientific term. But, no matter how they researched, no attempt had succeed. But they had come close before.

So very close. So when they found this duck, frozen so suddenly and without any damage or failure able to set in before the ice claimed him, Dr I-Q knew this was their-his-last chance to prove the theory.

And it had worked. The first ever living being to be successfully restored from cryogenic suspension, and Dr IQ was around and alive to see it. He'd never felt more proud.

But...soon after, very soon, that feeling began to fade. The first reaction of the duck, clad in nothing but his feathers and an old fashioned jacket, had been confused. Beyond that- at first he went downright loopy. Then, denial. He thought the whole thing was a country-wide prank.

But soon after the denial and the confusion, and when the proof and time began to take its toll...the reality of his situation. The Duck, dubbed Duck Dodgers for he seemed to have forgotten his name after being de-frosted, final realized the harsh truth. And Dr IQ...couldn't help but feel guilty when he'd done nothing wrong.

Dodgers became secluded; he didn't speak. His expression was blank; frozen like he had been...in a time and space divide, and much more. He hadn't spoken much- if at all. Thinking back to how the Duck after then, and comparing it to him now...none would think it was the same person. No wit, no ignorance or arrogance...just the look, the panic, the words of someone who was very, very lost. And very, very alone.

The world was strange to him; he would often claim that Earth had been better in his time. Put it simply, the duck wanted to go home. And as guilty as he felt...IQ kept his professionalism and informed Dodgers he couldn't.

His brother, a renowned psychiatrist offered to help Dodgers with his loss and confusion. But, the sessions proved fruitless. His information about the past was accurate and overall interesting; his view on the wars that passed during his sleep were unique...but he never, ever uttered a word about his own live, or more importantly, the people he knew.

Years later, IQ still wondered if the Duck even remembered...or simply did not want to talk about it. But even as he tried to reason that he hadn't caused the Duck's pain...all he could do was offer one line, a subtle form of apology for something he shouldn't be sorry about. It happened after a grand meeting, deciding a treaty and whatnot...when the subject of Dodgers 'not being a part of this century' was brought up when someone felt the duck was butting in too much.

It wasn't very comforting...neither to Dodgers nor himself. But at least IQ could put his mind at rest knowing he informed the Duck, that despite the annoyance and frustration he felt towards him, he felt sorry for the way things had to be.

"Dodgers...for what it's worth...I wish the research for releasing those from Cryogenic suspension was around in your time."

* * *

_Please review :)_


End file.
